


International Spooning Day

by takakoyaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, soonyoung pov, sort of other ships/combos if you squint but it's really just ot13 fluff, stress relief fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s unusually cold inside, and even though the staff did their best to find enough there are only so many blankets to go around. </p><p>This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it is International Spooning Day (according to Soonyoung), of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Spooning Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny soft fluffy drabble written to relieve some irl stress... not intended to be super shippy or anything (except for the gyuhao). Loosely inspired by the Good Morning Seventeen in Jeju VCR.

It starts, as most things do, with Soonyoung getting an idea.

“Didn’t you guys know? It’s International Spooning Day,” he announces as they all finish laying out their makeshift sleeping areas in the two rooms where all thirteen boys will have to spend another night in Jeju. It’s unusually cold inside, and even though the staff did their best to find enough there are only so many blankets to go around. This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it is International Spooning Day, of course.

The room lights are still on, but many of the others are already dozing off whilst listening to earphones or otherwise falling asleep, and the few who do hear either purposefully ignore (Jeonghan) or roll their eyes at him condescendingly (Chan). But that’s what Lee Seokmin is for—and sure enough, when Soonyoung suggests the idea to him, Seokmin needs almost less than zero convincing.

“Sure, hyung! Do you want to be the little spoon? I’m taller after all.” Seokmin breaks into his characteristic huge grin, practically pulling Soonyoung down onto the floor with him and gathering the covers over them while a few of the others look on.

“Yeah, but only because you insisted.” Soonyoung grins back, and Seokmin’s long lanky arms and legs wrap around his smaller frame easily and comfortably. Belatedly, Soonyoung realizes that Seokmin spoons him like this quite often when they sleep next to each other. However, no one needs to know that.

“Is this okay?” Seokmin asks anyway as they settle in, always considerate.

“Perfect,” Soonyoung coos with delight, before shooting a triumphant look at Jihoon and Seungcheol, who had been regarding them skeptically. “See? Seokminnie and I are celebrating Spooning Day. And it’s _warm_.”

“You might have a point about being warm, even if you’re full of crap.” Seungcheol shrugs off-handedly, seeming to accept his fate.

“We probably won’t be able to round up more extra blankets until tomorrow,” Junhui points out from the other side of the room, and that’s that.  

Soonyoung looks over his shoulder and sees that next to them, Seungkwan is already snoring lightly, lying on his side with an arm loosely flung over his neighbor Hansol (who is looking at something on his phone with his trademark spacing-out-about-everything-else expression, despite being snuggled quite close to Seungkwan).

Probably in order to avoid Jeonghan’s overbearing affection, Chan reacts the quickest. He sighs heavily and gathers up his pillows before going over to join Seungkwan and Hansol, though he seems satisfied at interrupting Hansol’s phone viewing by plopping down next to him and scooting close. Hansol, on his part, doesn’t react other than reluctantly putting down his phone for a moment until Chan is snug against him and the blankets are re-adjusted, then simply propping it up against the back of Chan’s head to finish watching his video.

After making sure the younger ones are settled in, Jeonghan quickly rounds up Junhui and Jisoo to return with him to the suite’s only double bed, which he and Junhui had claimed earlier for their ‘beauty rest’. Soonyoung has no doubt he will quickly establish himself as the middle of a Joshua-Jun sandwich.

Mingyu is probably the most predictable of them all—he and Minghao were already sharing the couch, talking quietly about one thing or another, and as soon as everyone starts to lie down he turns over on his side wordlessly, leaving enough space for Minghao to settle in with him.  Soonyoung looks away before he sees it, but based on past experience he knows that Mingyu’s arms are wrapped tightly around Minghao, and maybe even their fingers are intertwined, and— _okay_ , time to stop following that train of thought.

He lifts his head as much as he can from the pillow and looks around, but can’t see into the other room where the other leaders have already gone. But, he’s pretty sure he hears Jihoon and Seungcheol quietly debating over who gets to be the big spoon between them ( Jihoon is winning).

Finally, Seokmin unhooks an arm from Soonyoung’s waist and waves over a lost-looking Wonwoo who had just emerged from the bathroom. He pads over gratefully and sidles in behind Seokmin, causing Seokmin’s knees to bump gently against Soonyoung’s thighs and a draft of cold air to rush in underneath their blankets.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo whispers quietly, his hand reaching over Seokmin to squeeze Soonyoung’s arm.

“S’okay, hyung,” Seokmin replies good-naturedly before Soonyoung can tease either of them.

“This is a great holiday, right?” Soonyoung prompts them instead.

“If you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve just asked,” Wonwoo says placidly, and even though Soonyoung’s cheeks flare up he doesn’t quite feel like admitting to anything.

“It’s a real holiday. Look it up on Naver tomorrow,” he insists around a yawn, because Wonwoo will almost certainly never remember to look it up on Naver.

“Good night, sleep tight,” Seokmin sing-songs to both of them, ending the discussion, but Soonyoung thinks Wonwoo is already half-asleep anyway.

The last of the whispered conversations from the others die down quickly after Seungcheol finally turns off the lights, replaced by only the occasional rustling of blankets or soft snoring, the sounds of thirteen tired but warm and contented boys. Everything is going according to Soonyoung’s plan—the only time he thinks it may have backfired a little is when Seokmin leans in and practically nuzzles the back of his neck. That might be a tiny bit weird (even if it’s Seokmin).

But at the same time he’s not exactly complaining, either.


End file.
